La pacte
by Hito-76
Summary: Une remise en question. S.J


**Le Pacte **

**Auteur** : Hito  
**Résumé**: Une remise en question.  
**Genre**: Romance S/J  
**Spoilers**: Peu importe  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…

**NB**/ Ok, il n'y a rien de particulier dans cette histoire mais… on se « défrustre » comme on peut ! ;-)

**Mais 2010: encore une vieille fic ^^ Je l'affectionne particulièrement car cela a finalement donné 3 suites qui ont été vraiment amusantes à écrire car plusieurs mois s'écoulaient entre la création de ces fics... ^^ Cela avait généré une attente très drôle de la part des personnes qui me lisaient. :)**

…………………………………….

Une main douce mais ferme vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Major Carter. Major Carter, réveillez-vous, murmura une voix amie.

Sam ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard tranquille de Teal'c. Elle acquiesça simplement en grimaçant un sourire et le jaffa s'éloigna afin de terminer son quart. Passablement endormie, la jeune femme parvint cependant à se redresser. Il faisait toujours nuit mais son tour de garde devait commencer dans cinq minutes. Elle se leva donc, titubant sur ses jambes courbaturées. La veille, le Colonel O'Neill les avait fait marcher à un rythme plus soutenu qu'à l'ordinaire. Daniel devait être éreinté. Elle jeta un œil sur les deux formes étendues près d'elle, enviant un instant leur sommeil, puis tendit les mains vers les flammes pour réchauffer ses doigts engourdis. Elle avait toujours froid au réveil. S'approchant du réchaud, elle se servit du café, choisit avec précision le meilleur angle et s'assit près du feu. Les mains de chaque côté de sa tasse, les jambes repliées devant elle en position fœtale, elle se perdit dans la contemplation de son visage. A la lumière vacillantes des flammes, celui-ci semblait encore plus marqué qu'à l'ordinaire, le rendant plus viril que jamais. Il était beau, endormi, ses longs cils voilant ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche désertée par cette expression perpétuellement cynique.

L'observer ainsi, au changement de garde, était devenu son petit rituel quotidien. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à le regarder, incapable de s'en lasser. Et c'était bien là tout le problème. A quoi bon tout ça, puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble ? A quoi bon toute cette souffrance inutile ? La peine grandissante qui lui serrait le cœur devenait insupportable. Sa présence à ses côtés, ses sourires complices, ses œillades affectueuses… Tout ça ne lui suffisait plus. Elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle avait besoin de lui tout entier.

Mais tout ceci était impossible et Sam en avait assez de rêver. Elle en avait assez d'espérer dans le vide.

Finissant son café, elle posa sa tasse près du feu, se rapprocha de lui et s'accroupit. Elle contempla de nouveau les traits de son visage avec l'atroce envie de le caresser. Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le toucher… Juste effleurer sa peau un court instant. Ses mains la brûlaient, une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Et c'est cette souffrance au cœur qu'elle ne parvenait plus à supporter. Elle avait trop mal depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait que cela cesse.

Attentive à sa respiration régulière, Sam se pencha vers lui et murmura le plus doucement possible, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est trop dur… Je laisse tomber…

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle se détourna et partit rejoindre Teal'c pour le remplacer.

Jack attendit qu'elle se soit éloignée pour ouvrir les yeux. Il avait été réveillé par la voix du jaffa, son sommeil étant toujours léger en mission, et avait écouté avec attention les mouvements de la jeune femme autour du feu. L'intensité de son regard l'avait rassuré, comme à chaque fois. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux posés sur lui et c'était cette seule certitude, celle de son affection, qui lui permettait de continuer.

Mais…

_« C'est trop dur… Je laisse tomber… »_

Ces mots l'avait secoué plus qu'il n'est utile de le dire. Elle abandonnait. C'était terminé. Doutait-elle de son affection ? N'avait-elle pas compris ? Il multipliait pourtant les regards peu équivoques depuis quelque temps, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle était à bout. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit. Elle avait besoin de plus. Et ça… Il ne pouvait le lui donner. Pas maintenant. Pas concrètement.

………………….

Le bruit d'un pas le réveilla brusquement, mais il ne bougea pas. Il attendit de sentir sa main sur son épaule pour ouvrir les yeux.

- Mon Colonel.  
- Mmmm, grogna-t-il en s'étirant.

Elle l'observa un instant puis finit par se détourner avec raideur. Sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna et reprit sa garde, attendant qu'il vienne la remplacer. Sans la quitter des yeux, il se leva et se servit un tasse de café puis, empoignant son P90, il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils restèrent immobiles tous les deux pendant quelques longues secondes. Il pouvait sentir la tension de Sam bien qu'elle faisait tout pour la cacher.

Il but quelques gorgées de son café, le cœur cognant à se rompre. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Elle pouvait d'un mot lui briser le cœur, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'il repoussa ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Si longtemps en fait, que, certaine qu'il était à présent bien réveillé, elle finit par se lever pour retourner se coucher.

- Carter, l'arrêta-t-il en agrippant son bras.

D'une pression, il l'obligea à se rasseoir et la jeune femme, surprise, se laissa finalement choir à ses côtés.

- Mon Colonel ?

Hésitant, il finit par la relâcher.

- … Attendez encore un peu… dit-il simplement, ne parvenant toujours pas à en dire davantage.

Perplexe, sans aucun doute troublée, elle se détourna et patienta, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Elle sentait l'importance de ce qui allait suivre sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

- Dans deux ans jour pour jour, commença-t-il alors, la faisant presque sursauter, je vais démissionner…

A ces mots, il sentit son regard perçant se poser sur lui. Il se tourna donc vers elle, attentif. Elle semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

- … Est-ce que vous pourrez patienter jusque là ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Bouleversée, elle baissa brusquement la tête et Jack, le cœur serré, attendit sa réponse. Il venait de se mettre à nu et détestait ça, mais ça en valait la peine… n'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas, Carter ?

- Oui… murmura-t-elle alors en plongeant son regard chaud et brillant dans le sien. Je patienterai jusque là…

Le cœur de Jack fit une embardée et la tension déserta peu à peu son corps. Il la sentit tout à coup contre lui, le bousculant d'un léger coup d'épaule et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, croisant son regard pétillant.

Ils se sourirent.

- Et si nous scellions ce pacte ? proposa-t-il avec plus d'assurance.

Le sourire de Sam mourut aussitôt et son regard se posa inévitablement sur les lèvres de son compagnon… Ces lèvres, qu'elle rêvait de sentir, de caresser… Conscient de son désir, Jack se pencha doucement, se rapprochant d'elle le plus lentement possible afin de lui laisser le temps de le repousser si elle le désirait encore. Mais elle ferma simplement les yeux, le visage tendu vers lui, et lorsque leurs souffles se mélangèrent enfin, Sam glissa une main ferme sur sa nuque et lui fit faire les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore. Ce fut un baiser d'une extrême douceur, à la fois profond et caressant. Un baiser qui se voulait inoubliable car le seul qu'ils échangeraient avant deux longues années… Il fut certainement plus long que la ratification d'un pacte ne le nécessitait… Mais quelle importance. Ils avaient toute la nuit devant eux.

**FIN**


End file.
